


Weiss on the Couch

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: RWBY
Genre: Airtight, Bestiality, Bukkake, Couch Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Other, Porn Video, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Weiss makes a decesion in a fit of passion that ends up causing quite a stir.She really, REALLY, should've read the fine print
Relationships: Creatures of Grimm/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Weiss on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween month, all! Enjoy a nice little helping of monster smut, starting with Weiss and her very, very poor life choices XD

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Weiss Schnee - the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was frozen in shock. Wide, open eyes, and a numb smile were almost hidden by the shadows of her perfect white hair. Her legs stayed spread out, feet against her barely covered crotch as she pressed her thighs for some form of comfort. A sudden gust of warm air made her left fingers curl into a fist as she swallowed the obvious lump in her throat.

Her open, sheer robe let the chilly air bite her pale skin, especially up around her bare breasts until her nipples dug into the fabric. 

The panties and stockings barely helped her situation as she stared right ahead, past the camera crew, and against the massive wall-high mirror that reflected the other half of the room. She saw herself of course, and the couch. She even saw the window overlooking the winter-capped forest outside as daylight streamed into the simple, white room.

But she also saw the Grimm - the ones behind the couch, on  _ her _ side of the glass as they breathed scorching hot air over her body. Five Grimm with gaping mouths, drool, and angry red cocks that twitched and throbbed right next to her. Her ears twitched at the precum that oozed onto the couch. She subconsciously leaned back until the heat of the Ursa’s dick rubbed against her barely covered shoulder.

This...this was not what she’d signed up for, at least she was fairly sure of that fact. All the contract had stated was that she’d be taking on anywhere from 2-5 partners on camera.  _ ‘In hindsight, they didn’t really specify what ‘partners’ were,’ _ Weiss winced before she eyed her forthcoming lineup of Grimm to fuck.

A Manticore to her far right - certainly a new one in her book and clearly eager to go as its precum stained the pillow. A far more familiar Beringal between the Manticore and herself, with a cock that already swayed and drooped over the back of the couch. Directly behind her was another familiar sight - an Ursa, already shifting its cock between her back and the couch.

A sudden shift on her left made her eyes dart over in time to see the Beowolf lean down, nails pressed into the cushions as it eyed her like meat. Succulent, utterly breedable meat. She knew those eyes quite well, especially as drool poured out of its open maw as memories of Team RWBY’s ‘extra training time’ flashed in her mind. The Apathy to her far left was almost an afterthought as it towered over the rest. She couldn’t see its cock behind the hunched over Beowolf, but she did manage to see the streaks of cum that dripped off the other pillow and down onto the couch though.

Weiss’s eyes locked forward again as she heard the crew murmur, something about reading the contract. For someone that was more than versed in Grimm fucking, either solo or with her equally debaucherous team, it really was a blemish on the heiress’ record to have overlooked such a key detail.  _ ‘Winter wouldn’t be pleased,’ _ she winced to herself.

But she was locked in - both contractually and literally - to sit on this couch with the cameras rolling and five huntress-hungry, horny Grimm behind her. Ready to pounce and pound every hole until they’d paint her as white as her namesake or the soon-to-be destroyed couch. Weiss Schnee audibly gulped.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited though.

“Annnnd Action!”

Weiss perked up and offered her widest, most sultry smile as she could muster as the tamed Grimm loomed around her. She drew on her experiences, and a touch of aura, as she sunk into the persona of a camera whore. “Why hello - my name is Weiss Schnee, and I am a huntress,” she smoothly introduced herself, based on the script.

Her eyes turned to the side where a camera drone silently hovered nearby. Her eyes glanced up at the Manticore and Berigal’s cocks as her cheeks grew red like roses. She licked her lips before giving the camera her most coy little bite she could manage. “-But today, I’m the one being hunted~”

That was the cue for the  _ real _ show to begin. She heard the rest of the camera drones slowly rise up and get ready to record as the crew shifted to the corner. That way the wall-high mirror would always show her reflection and capture  _ every _ angle of the debauchery to come. She noticed the director give her a lopsided grin and thumbs up before he slipped behind the barriers.

The Grimm moved in...

* * *

_ “OOF! OOF! OOF!” _

Weiss gasped as she desperately tried to hold onto the couch while the massive Manticore cock slammed into her tight, wet pussy. Her knees shook into the cushions as her nails scraped over the pure white leather. Her robe flopped free and wild as the remains of her panties shook on her ankle. Tears streaked down her eyes as lascivious howls and moans poured out of her lips. 

Usually, she’d expect these to start with a blowjob- something to edge the viewer into the experience of watching Grimmphilla. That wasn’t how things went with this studio. They start everything raw, fast, and just let it go from there. Certainly not the go-to for a budding pervert’s first time - this was the unfettered stuff.

And she really,  _ really _ should’ve read the contract before she signed off on it.

“F-Fuck! Soooo fuck fuck FUCK!”

Weiss cursed free of any of her usual poise or finesse. It was taking all her concentration to keep her aura concentrated around her pussy as the thick Manticore cock split it wide open. The couch beneath them rattled and groaned under the vicious sex. The Grimm’s forepaw reached over her head and pushed down just ahead of her own hand. The girl was utterly ignorant of her own peril as she shook and rattled like the huntress cocksleeve she currently was.

“Oh god its, it’s tooooo GOOOOOOD!”

The heiress arched her back until her nose and then her tongue licked against the Manticore’s chin. Her taut body locked down on the beast as it struggled to thrust. The Grimm growled as spit leaked out between its fangs. Her climax made her pussy tight - almost too tight as the beast struggled to thrust in and out of Weiss’s body. 

All it managed to do was piston her back and forth until her knees gave out beneath her. Without the strength or balance, she toppled down and smacked her cheek against the couch cushion. Her body was a mere toy while her mind was trapped in the euphoric plains.

_ Brrrrrr _

The whisper-quiet motors of the camera drone made her ear twitch as she blinked and shook off her orgasmic stupor. Weiss felt the cool, wet patch of her drool while her tongue was dragged back and forth. She faintly realized her arms were draped out behind her as the Manticore dragged her across the couch while it tried to fuck her locked-down pussy. One of her hands was even draped off the seat as her fingers swayed with the motions. 

Weiss’ fingers twitched as she willed her Aura into her muscles. Slowly, carefully, she pulled herself up before her chin smacked the armrest. She dragged her hands over and gripped the edge to give her leverage to finally let the Manticore pull its cock out. The Grimm seemed to realize its prey was conscious again and gave a triumphant roar before it eagerly thrust back in her twat. Its wings even swooped out as the cameras above struggled to dodge out of the way and keep recording for the best, most intense angles possible.

_ PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP _

_ ‘O-One down,’ _ Weiss told herself as she endured the long, long challenge to milk some manticore jizz out…

* * *

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUCK!”

Weiss’s screams echoed through the room and honestly disturbed the camera crew as they tried to keep the drones on the heiress being full-pressed by the powerful Beringel. Her petite body was absolutely dwarfed as the Grimm’s massive arms easily held her arms and legs apart. Perfectly positioned for its cock to slam  _ deep _ in her pussy. Her neck was pinned in place by its meaty fingers on her nape. 

Most disturbing of all, and therefore profitable, would be the obvious bulge that pushed in and out of her stomach with every single thrust. Her stupor was broken as the lens gleam kept watch over the bulge the Grimm constantly formed with every thrust. She could just barely look down to see another focused below as the beast’s cock churned and scooped out globs and globs of the Manticore’s cum. The rest were spread around to get every angle possible of the Schnee’s debasement.

“OH GOD HELP MEEEE!”

The Heiress pressed back against the Grimm’s bony chest as powerful screams rattled the walls. She couldn't even move her limbs thanks to the Beringel’s brute strength.. Her calves flopped and bounced as her toes curled and twitched. Tears and spit flew out of her outstretched mouth and tongue as her whole body was forcibly rattled and shaken to a sweaty fit.

Whatever was going on outside was a fraction of what she felt in her body. The sheer pain as Beringel cock slammed deep in her pussy with piston-potent pumps basically had her aura on overload as her body endured. Even with all that her nerves and sense were basically shot to hell - burned out thanks to the Grimm’s attack. She couldn’t really feel anything between her womb and her brain - not her fingers against the beast’s biceps, her feet that smacked against its shoulders, or the powerful fists that had locked down on her nape. There was just enough circulation that passed through her arms to let her fingers squeeze the monster’s bicepsShe couldn’t feel, she couldn’t think, she could only scream.

And it was  _ amazing. _

“OH GODS YES, YES, YESSSS~!”

She knew damn well that her face was being recorded by a dozen high-definition cameras, ready to be selectively picked and chosen by some horny editors to be made into the latest raunchy porno and sent to every damn corner of the kingdoms. All of it with her fucked-stupid face and name in full, brazen display.

She was over - her career as a Huntress was beyond tarnished. Her chances of claiming the Schnee Dust Company from her father even more so. Literally, everything in her life that she’d worked for- everyone she’d worked alongside or even against, would soon see the most eligible bachelorette in all of the Kingdoms as nothing more than a Grimmslut. All for an insultingly small worth of Lien. 

That and the chance to  _ really _ stick it to her dad. That, more than anything is what was gonna drive her. Beyond the pain that struck, beyond the pleasure that rattled her. Beyond the thoughts of Jaune or Neptune jerking off through their tears, her sister’s disappointment, or her inevitable ostrization from society, was the look of anger and disgust on that vile man’s face.

That would be enough. If hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, God only help the man against his daughter’s carnal wrath.

“GOD DAMNIT FUCK ME MOOOORE! FUCK THIS TIGHT SCHNEE CUNT WII-EEEEEEH-TH YOUR FAT. GRIMM. CAWWWWCK!”

The Beringel’s long, slimy tongue snaked out and flicked into her open mouth to stifle any further crass screams. But the sloppy, lascivious slurps and moans couldn’t hide the obvious reactions around Weiss. Her screams, her cries - it all still thundered through the room and affected not only the hidden humans but even the lurking monsters as well. Grimm weren’t the most coherent species, but these particular ones knew well what to do. 

And they’d do it gladly.

* * *

_ Eeeeeerk _

Weiss winced as her tiny breasts and hard nipples scraped against the massive window. Manicured nails tapped against the clear wall in rhythm with her rutting. Her cheek rubbed and smeared over the glass while the Ursa behind her went to utter town on her ass. Its fat paws pushed down on her shoulder and above her thigh as its squat hips rammed against her. The massive stain of Manticore and Beringel cum that streamed down between her legs was often streaked by her knocky knees as she struggled to stay on her toe tips.

Ursa-riding was more a ‘Yang-thang’, in the busty blonde brawler’s own words. Weiss certainly could see the appeal though, especially why it was the older sister’s goal to take three whole Ursa cocks solo before the end of her first year at Beacon.  _ ‘I-I’ll stick with one,’ _ the heiress mused as she rammed back against the bear-beast’s cock. Her open, unscarred eye glanced out at the winter landscape that surrounded her - nothing but trees and brilliant blue skies for miles on end.

The Schnee heiress really didn’t know where she’d been spirited too - a reckless decision, even if they’d let her take Myyrtlenaster. Still, a quick airtrip to the remote compound had afforded her some rather lovely views before she’d been rushed to wardrobe to strip down and don her now-open, torn sheer night robe. The garter belt and stirrups had somehow survived the Beringel and now hung taut against her creamy legs while she struggled for balance on the tile floor below.

“Ooooh, fuck yesss~” Weiss cooed as she pushed her shoulders back. Her fingers flattened against the glass and smeared over as she let the Grimm pound her butt. Her curvy hips rolled and swayed as she bucked back against the beast, all for the ever-present cameras as they recorded her one-way trip to debauchery. 

_ “Mmake it a show. “ _

The heiress shuddered as those prior words echoed in her lust-mushed brain. It wasn’t like a regular old romp of Grimmphillia or the amateur shoots they’d do back in the Forever Fall on their scrolls. This was triple-A smut - the big times. They needed the best, and that came with pillow talk as well.

Weiss licked her dry lips as she tried to push herself up. Between the Grimm in her ass and the weight of its paws, she somehow managed to pull herself up enough to turn her head towards the camera. She let her tongue hang out. The drone’s lens adjusted as it zoomed in on her and the drool that poured down her lips. She offered a salacious, sinful wink before she smiled and glanced back at the imposing Ursa.

“C-Come on papa bear - I wanna feel your nice hot porridge in my pussy!”

…

The beast didn’t respond, but it didn’t matter. Weiss could feel the wince from her admittedly cringy attempts to be sexy.  _ ‘I-It’s not like I really do the sexy talk anyway,’ _ she withered before she focused on what she was best at. Using her opera-trained voice to rattle the walls.

“Oooooooh, yesss~”

The Grimm heard her and pushed deep in her ass. Weiss yelped as she dangled off the floor, toes curling and knees bashed against the glass. The paws on her hip and shoulder squeezed tiger as it got closer and closer to painting her bare, cold ass white.

“Y-YEEEEAH, THAT’S IT- R-RIGHT THEEEERE!”

* * *

_ Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap _

Weiss groaned, back arched as her nape dug into the top of the couch. The Beowolf’s claws tightened around her ankles as it kept her legs pinned over her head. Tears and splits littered her once-pristine sleeves while the tattered remains of her robe hung down from her hips. She gripped behind her and clawed at the back of the couch as the fierce Grimm pounded her pussy while a puddle of cum poured out of her recently-used ass. The remains of her ponytail hung over the couch behind her.

“Oh fuck, Yesss!” she howled as the monster’s cock slammed deep in her pussy, right up to the knot. Weiss knew from experience what it felt like to have a Beowolf go literally balls-deep in her - a trait she shared with her partner in fact. Though she’d yet to have it swell in her cunt, unlike the cheerful reaper. 

First time for everything.

The Beowolf bared its fangs as it loomed and growled over her. Drool poured out of its maw and all over the heiress’ sweaty face. Her scarred eye winced as spit poured over her from forehead to chin. A few drops even fell in her open mouth as she groaned and grunted in bliss. Weiss eagerly bucked and rolled back as best as she could in this lopsided mating press. “Good boy~” she purred.

The Grimm didn’t respond at all, it never did. They were docile enough to only fuck as opposed to kill, but other than that there wasn’t much to control them. There were only a handful of commands for them - sit, stay, and fuck. The first two were iffy, the last one-

_ WHAM! _

“OOOOOOH!”

-Less so.

The Beowolf dragged Weiss down until she was flat on her back. Her nails dragged up the couch until she barely managed to grab the top as her beast began to slam straight down into her pussy. Her ass sunk into the pile of cum as it really showed off the ‘breeding’ aspect that a mating press required.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUUUHHHHHHHHCK!”

Weiss howled and screamed as she was used by a professionally trained bitch-breaker. The long, fat Beowolf cock may pale in comparison to the Manticore or Beringel, but it compensated with its speed. The swift shadow strokes would need to be slowed down come post, but that wasn’t for her to worry about. The only concern she had was being an eager Grimm-slut for the cameras, and she  _ owned _ that role better than any performance on stage or fieldwork.

“God yes - more, more MOOORE!” she screamed. Her spit flew out and smacked into the Grimm’s chin before it leaned in and growled in her face. Hot breath blew in her face and sent her disheveled snow-white hair astray. Its sinister red eyes stared at her wide, rolled-up blue pools while she bayed and panted like a bitch in heat. 

**“GROOOOAH!”**

_ WHAM! _

The Beowolf slammed deep in her pussy as its cock erupted. Weiss gasped as the thick knot swelled up until it was impossible to remove. Her Aura went from standby to dull the pain and harden her body after she’d managed to get used to the strenuous acts of grimmphilia. Her mind melted away as she was left a drooling, gibbering mess of twitching toes and spasms while her womb was stuffed with thick puppy porridge.

* * *

_ GLRK GLRK GLRK GLRK GLRK _

Weiss’ eyes fluttered close as her lips and throat were thoroughly abused by the Apathy that  _ towered _ over her. Sunset glowed behind her as the room was cast in peculiar shadows around the undressed, unwound petite beauty. A camera nearby fluttered in to focus on her lidded gaze and the clear bulge in her neck as she was passively used as a Grimm's cockwasher. The rest of her body lay utterly numb as she squats down on the left end of the couch. Thin, spindly fingers locked around her head and back as she was jerked up and down the monster’s dick.

But this Apathy had taken its training remarkably well, and now served a nice bit of exotic, disturbingly soft paced flair between the brutal antics of the other four. While it was clearly the one in power over Weiss, it was also apparent that it wasn’t driven by a fierce instinctual need to rut and breed. This Grimm was more cautious, almost tender with the petite huntress slut as she choked on its inhuman cock. Mostly filler content really, which is why only three drones were up, with one on the act itself. The other two were getting some much needed B-roll of the devastation around the couch, and the sheer, fucked state of the Schnee heiress herself.

Put simply, Weiss looked every bit the slut she’d shown herself to be. Not only coated in Grimm cum, but also awash with sweat and spit from both herself and her inhuman partners. Her bare body peeked through the remains of her negligee and was littered with light marks and cuts. A nice pull back showed her pushed-out ass as her head bobbed back and forth in the Apathy’s grip. More than prime cover material for the expensive, extended edition.

“Hr-GLRK!!!”

Weiss’ lips smacked against the Apathy’s bony crotch as it unleashed its load in her greedy gullet. Her eyes bugged out as cum seeped out from around her plugged mouth. She tried to pull away, but the Grimm’s grip kept her locked in place as she struggled to swallow stogy monster spunk. Her pleading eyes looked up at the cocked, impassive open maw of the Grimm drowning her in jizz.

_ “Agrahghaglrrrrb” _

The Apathy waited until she settled before it pulled its hips back. It slowly released her head as it pulled its cock out of her gullet. A shot of cum rocketed up and out her nostrils before it settled in her mouth. Weiss’s groan of pain was literally drowned down by Grimm spunk as her cheeks swelled out to try and contain its foul seed. She withered at the taste - Grimm cum was  _ not _ good for anyone’s diet.

_ ‘How the hell does Blake guzzle this stuff down??’ _

* * *

_ ‘Mwwwah. Mwahh-oop. Slurp slur sluuurp’ _

Weiss pulled away from the Beowolf’s cock as she moved to the right. Her knees squirmed beneath her on the couch as she leaned down and popped her lips over the Manticore. Dried Apathy cum caked her face as she worked off the mighty beast before her. The massive monster growled at her ministrations but didn’t pounce her. Not with the other Grim circled around the petite snow-white princess as she gave them all a nice thorough suck, spit, and polish.

The heiress eyed the mythical Manticore that had so thoroughly pounded her across the whole couch length. Her hand came up and gently stroked its forearm as she licked up and down its shaft. She still couldn’t believe she’d managed to take a monster like this in her pussy. Just like...just like  _ she _ said she’d done.

_ “Pwhah!” _

Weiss pulled off the manticore and licked her lips. She spared a second to wipe her the cum out of her eye (and nothing else) before she settled on the Beringel. In a rather shocking display, it shoved its cock in her face and smacked her cheek with its shaft.

_ Whap! _

The heiress winced at the meaty slap that echoed in her ear. Still, she let the Grimm repeat the process before she opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out in submission. The beast got the idea and laid its fat fuckstick atop her slimy pink tongue. She let the monster saw across her mouth as its slit rubbed up against her nostrils.

_ ‘Ugh, it smells so...repulsive,’ _ Weiss winced as she tried to remember Nora’s advice. Focus on the size, not the rancid stench. She wasn’t about to dismiss the girl’s advice after she saw the chipper huntress take  _ two _ Beringels back-to-back with a smile on her face.

_ ‘Sluuuuurp~’ _

She spared one last lick before she moved to the Ursa. the bear beast cocked its head before it let her do her thing. Up and down in smooth, even strokes as she leaned in for support. She paid particular attention to make sure  _ every _ part of the Grimm’s cock was coated in spit. Just like Yang would do.

Weiss shifted on her knees as the pain in her rear flared up. Her Aura had managed to soothe most of it, but she still could feel the heavy spunk that sloshed around in her ass. Her fingers dug into the beast’s crotch as she finished her task near the base before she reared up to offer a final parting kiss.

The camera hovered around the Grimm mob as she moved back to the Beowolf. She ignored the lens as she sucked and licked the wolf clean. The sight of Weiss Schnee servicing Grimm was recorded on god only knows how many drives now after the cameras had to be constantly swapped out for charge and memory. There should be just enough to finish off this long, drawn-out shot before they move to the  _ real _ fun stuff.

_ ‘Pah-haah!’ _

The Schnee heiress pulled off the Beowolf and reached back over to the Apathy. She shivered as the familiar sense of numbness threatened to overtake her while she rubbed her cheek on the shaft. The bony beast’s thin fingers grabbed the ruins of her ponytail as she bobbed her head up and down the long, thick cock. Her thighs squirmed and shifted as cum poured out of her holes...along with the obvious juices of her excitement in the slurry that stained the couch.

* * *

“HRK! GLRK GLRP GLRRP!

Weiss struggled to gasp and wheeze through the fat Ursa cock lodged in her throat as she pushed and pulled her hips against the even fatter Beringel dick that bulged in and out of her stomach. Her Aura flashed over her body as it was caught between her desperate need to breathe and the ever-pressing matter of the thick intrusion that threatened to split her loins in two. Her small, dainty arms were pulled straight back by the Beringel’s fists as it looked its hated rival right in the eye. A show of dominance that the bear beast reciprocated as its hips slammed and choked the poor huntress with every thrust

Beringels and Ursa rarely got along, especially not primal ones. It always caused some rather nasty cleanup if a hapless village wound up between the two Grimm types. If not for her Aura, Weiss would be suffering the same exact fate that befell entire villages. All concentrated on one petite princess’ body.

But the Schnee was hardly focused on her folly as she struggled against the inky blackness that threatened to consume her sight. Her body was shaken and rattled until she felt quite numb, even between the two territorial, competitive Grimm. At some point, her legs had slid out beneath her and were left to knock and clap against the side of the couch while her toes dangled over the floor.

A flash of light on her left directed her scar-touched eye to a camera drone as it took stills practically next to her. The Beringel didn’t respond well and quickly swatted it away with a single slap. It returned to its rivalry before the drone smashed against the wall. Weiss barely saw the other cameras pull  _ far _ back before she was overwhelmed in the pleasure again

The most she had to focus on was to stay conscious and focused as she did her best against the Grimm that threatened to fuck her into a coma. If that trial meant she was quite literally spit-roasted between them and left to dangle on inhumanly large monster dicks, that was just what she’d signed up for. In the contract.

Weiss felt the Beringel let go of her arms and let them crash forward into the couch. She winced at the sudden throb from her wrists while the Grimm grabbed one of her shapely hips for support. Its other hand went up higher and swiftly captured her wild long white locks. She felt the color sink from her cheeks as she knew  _ exactly _ what came next.

“O-OHRRRK?!”

Her fearless were dashed as the Ursa grabbed her shoulders and slammed her down on its cock. The Beringel behind her was obviously shocked before a low, guttural growl escaped its emaciated and broken face. The challenge was met by the Ursa while the two beasts kept their huntress prey between their loins like the spit of fuckmeat she was...

* * *

_ Plap. Plap. Plap. Plap. Plap. _

Weiss should be screaming her head off right now, but she simply couldn’t muster the strength. Especially not with the Apathy wrapped around her back as it pounder her ass atop the supine Manticore. Her hands were caught between holding the manticore’s body for support or the long, adjacent couch as she was fucking in the center of the room. The lights in the room were dimmed down just enough to let the full night sky illuminate her and cast such lascivious shadows.

“ _ U-Uhhhhhm~” _

Her tepid whimpers were cut off as the Apathy’s spindly fingers groped and squeezed her bare tits. Its long neck hung over her left shoulder as the ghoulish Grimm reached around and snaked its long, slithery tongue in her open mouth. The hand on her right tit shifted up to push her nape into their torrid liplock.

_ “M-Mmmmm” _

Weiss’ tongue was simply a toy for the Apathy as it swirled and jabbed around her sluggish licks. Its long gaunt body dwarfed hers as she was pushed back against it and the long cock that slowly rolled in an and out of her ass.

Beneath her, the Manticore growled at the lack of attention as his absurdly fat cock split her pussy. It usually fierce energy was quelled after it had fired off a few loads in Weiss’s pussy, and even a shot over her body after it had accidentally pulled out early. The result left a rather tired, and quite frankly lazy Grimm on its back while the huntress slut above rolled and curled her hips to take half the cock in her absolutely stuffed loins

The Apathy above ignored its Grimm brethren’s protests as it delighted itself in tongue-fucking the Grimm-fucker as she trembled in its grasp. Weiss’ eyes fluttered shy as spit and drool caked over her cheeks while the monster let its tongue slip down into her gullet. She lightly wheezed as her stretched throat was accosted and molested by the Apathy’s slobbering tongue. The Grimm reached down and gave her hard nipple a quick tweak with its needle-thin fingers to keep her focused through her lethargy. 

“E-Eep!”

Weiss yelped at the sudden attack but swiftly settled back into her comfortable numb lull. Her body was basically on autopilot, along with her Aura that barely even had to flare up under such a minuscule bout. She let her hips perform an age-old rhythm as her weary mind wasted time on speculation and memory.

She wasn’t always so...well, slutty for Grimm. Sure, she’d had a bit of an encounter with a smaller Grimm like Boarbatusks or a restrained Geist before she even made it to Beacon, but the idea of taking on Ursa or Beowolfs wasn’t even on her mind until she met a certain pair of half-sisters. They and a certain cum-drinking Faunus had made her first, and only, year at Beacon rather enlightening in manners beyond combat or academics. A few crappy homemade shoots and even one or two amateur flicks under a disguise and an assumed name had been all she had before she’d made that faithful trip to the studio.

None of that mattered now. She didn’t need to fret her head about restoring her family name or making her mark as a huntress. Not when she’d found her calling between an Apathy’s tongue in her throat and cock in her ass while she rode a Manticore like a horny cowgirl...

* * *

_ ‘HRK GLRK KRLK GLLLLRP!’ _

Weiss was on a dangerous threshold, somewhere between pleasure, pain, and panic. None of which were necessarily good to have when literally being fucked on all sides by Grimm as she just tried to hold on for dear, fleeting life. Her task was made  _ slightly _ easier by the lupine paws that had seized her hands while she scraped her nails over the floor.

Since it had been deprived of a threesome slot, the Beowolf got first pick and instantly went to stuff her pussy until the knot was sheathed. The lupine beast wound up flat on its back as she struggled to hold onto the front of the couch for much-needed support. Apathy had weaved around them to sit down right in front of her and coaxed her lips back over its cock. The admittedly comical sight of the long, gangly Grimm as it casually sat on the couch was topped as the Manticore literally mounted her from behind and slammed its fat dick in her ass.

Weiss was beyond stunned at this- all this. She had basically been ready to be fucked in a gangbang, only for her contract to stipulate Grimm. She hadn’t actually expected a  _ Grimm gangbang _ on top of all this.  _ ‘Contracts...read them,’ _ she pleaded to herself.

Not that she’d even care next time

She honestly didn’t even care this time, not anymore. Her body was already stuffed with Grim cock and filled to the brim with Grimm jizz. Weiss gave up on processing anything that didn’t have to do with rutting Grimm and being stuffed in every hole. The heiress didn’t expect anything else to be brought in against her.

She was wrong.

Weiss felt her hands pulled out of the Beowolf’s hairy paws and squeezed around a familiar pair of cocks. Her eye darted to the left to see the Beringel’s dick as it pulsed and throbbed in her utterly tiny hand. She didn’t look to the right, but she could well confirm the shape and size of the comparatively large Ursa cock. Both shafts were too large for her to wrap more than her middle and thumb around, much less cover with her palm. Her sense of preservation and desire to be an utterly shameless grimmphilia freak compelled her to start pumping her fists.

Weiss actually heard some rustles behind her as the crew scrambled to get more eyes in the air again. The two cameras that had been watching the airtight session circled around her as they struggled between keeping a wide berth and getting the hottest shots they could manage. The Beringel eyed the camera but wasn’t willing to pull away from the girl’s hand to attack it like Pupil-3. Not if it gave the Ursa a chance to claim more of her body.

The other Grimm had no such qualms or feuds beyond the efforts to plow the petite huntress silly. Most of them had been very well conditioned and trained in this line of work, though rarely did it come to a menagerie of different species in one shoot. With one girl no less. 

Still, a single Beowolf was just as good as a pack of them when it came to being let loose on open legs, spread cheeks, or gaping mouths. All that mattered was the payoff and a mountain of lien that was made off of capturing and conditioning Grimm to repress their murderous tendencies for the equal primal need to fuck and breed for the camera. 

Weiss struggled to multitask as her body was used and thoroughly, delightfully abused. She felt the fat cocks in her ass and pussy rub against each other from the thin walls between her holes. The friction of one being dragged out while the other pushed in was doing a number on her Aura as her body fought the utterly self-destructive act of being a horde of Grimm’s personal cocksleeve, anal slut, fluffer, and dickwasher. Not a huntress, nor an heiress - just a grimmphiliac pornstar.

A  _ happy _ grimmphiliac pornstar

_ Hrk glrk glllrp glrk glrk~ _

She shook off some of the stupors that still filled her head and started to actually do more for her partners. Weiss’ cheeks caved in as she sucked all the air against the Apathy’s cock. Her tongue struggled around the thick dick as she bathed the shaft in spit. Her sudden act made the Grimm’s hips buck against her face until she was face-first in its crotch and left a long, sloppy kiss against the bones.

As she busied herself on sucking the soulless monster off, her hips did double duty against the Manticore and Beowolf. Weiss struggled against fat fucksticks as she rolled and undulated her hips between the two - down on the Beowulf, back against the Manticore. Her motions riled the pair of beasts up as they went faster and faster.

Unfortunately, Her hands had little to go on due to the sheer girth and awkward angle of the other two Grimm. The most she could muster was to rub her palm up and down each veiny girth, or mix things up with a few light jerks or squeezes. Still, that did seem enough for the duo as the thrust in and out of her hand.

Weiss shuddered as her attempts to perform wound up a little  _ too _ effective. She felt the fat piston thrusts behind her slam her into the dick in her gullet, and vice versa. Her hands were pushed and pulled along as she struggled to stay balanced atop the lupine Grimm. Each vigorous jolt made her knees shake, breasts jiggle, and left her toes curled as mind-numbing pleasure threatened to consume her.

The rhythm, chaotic as it was, resonated through her. She felt everything, heard every pant, and growl over her loud skin slaps. The Grimm horde sped their attack on her and her attempts to stay lucid until it was impossible to even think. She may not be a professional pornstar, but she knew enough about Grimm anatomy to anticipate a cumshot.

Five of them, in fact.

Weiss’s body went utterly numb as three cocks slammed  _ deep _ in her holes and erupted. Her tiny hands sped up as she struggled to point the two tips at the small gap her body was pressed between Manticore and Beowolf. Between her lack of breath, the pain in her ass, and the sheer, potent seed that made her womb swell, the heiress simply shorted out and let her body be marked like the slut she was.

Beringel cum blasted her left, Ursa jizz on her right. Her ass was stuffed full of Manticore seed until it seeped out her puckered ring and all over the thick knot that stayed lodged in her pussy as it shot volleys of wolf pups in her packed womb. Her throat bulged as she struggled to swallow as much Apathy spunk as she could before she passed out. A single human shouldn’t even be able to survive a grim attack, much less a sexual one. But a huntress could handle herself and keep going for more.

Weiss had barely managed five.

The huntress went limp atop the Beowolf while the Manticore and Apathy pulled out of her holes and left her trapped atop the knotted beast. Their cocks sprang free and began to bathe her in cum just like the Beringel and Ursa. she was buffeted from all four sides by sticky beast seed until she was even more white than her namesake. Or the world itself.

The cameras pulled in as they got the much-needed Bukakke shot. The intense, striking visage of an obscenely wealthy young huntress being so thoroughly abused would be advertising enough. Soon her name would be just as synonymous with this one magnum opus as it ever would her more ‘respectable’ titles.

Not that she even needed those anymore.

The beasts around her swayed and shifted as their seed streams dwindled down to nothing. The angry red rockets, slick with her juices and spit, finally deflated as the need to sate and sow was achieved. The Beowolf’s knot slowly deflated until she was able to slide off his cock and down onto the cold, unforgiving tiles.

Plop!

Weiss collapsed to the floor on her back as the last of her strength left her. Her numb body shook as the Manticore toppled with enough force to rattle the floor, followed by the Beringel and Ursa. the Apathy went limp on the couch above them as one last parting shot landed on her utterly numb face... 

The room finally went quiet as the Grimm all collapsed in exhaustion. Hours and hours of straight fucking and rutting left them all drained of seed and stamina, with only a single huntress trembling in the middle. She laid back, eyes wide open and up at the lights above as a pool of bubbly, syrupy monster cum surrounded her.

The Schnee heiress pulled herself up, much to her body’s protest. Her ruined ponytail peeled out of the cum before it slapped right against her back. She blinked and tried to focus on her reflection in the mirror. What she saw was quite jarring for those that usually saw her as a prim and proper, refined noble young lady.

Cum - everywhere. On her tits, out and in her mouth, between her legs,  _ on _ her legs - not even her feet or hands were spared the syrupy webs and sticky ropes that bound her. She had a noticeable bulge in her stomach from all the cum that had been pushed into her body until she started to look pregnant. Pregnant with Grimm Spawn. The ruins of the scandalous night robe were dull and coated in stains and spots of seed. Somehow, someway, her scar had managed to stick out, even under a brand new mask of cum caked onto her face.

The huntress shook away her stupor as she struggled up on her knees. Spunk and sweat started to slide down as gravity took hold. She felt it run against her back as she shifted up in front of the floating camera. The operator had the decency to fly back and give her room to collect herself while getting a nice wide shot of the devastation that surrounded her.

Weiss wiped her eyes clear with the remains of her robe. She peeled off at least enough jizz to successfully pry her eyes open and let her scar show up as she straightened up in the pile of spent Grimm. She pulled herself down on her hands and knees between the monstrous bodies and let her petite chest sway for the camera that settled in front of her.

“O-Oh no, Looks like they got me.” Weiss panted with a lopsided, cum-coated smirk. She winced at the stogy spunk that bubbled and streaked over her as she leaned in and gave a cock a long, through lick as her eyes stayed on the camera. She brought a spunk-covered hand up to grip the shaft and flashed a peace sign for the closing shot while her bare, petite breasts and bulged belly stood out...

“ _ Mmmwah~ _ , nothing that a professional Huntress like me can’t handle~” she licked against the tip and winked to the lens.

_ ‘Fuck you, dad.’ _


End file.
